


Without you here I'm loosing sleep

by 8fred9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark!Bruce, M/M, No power/no avengers, Serial Killer, Teacher Tony, You Have Been Warned, half of them are teenager, lets be honest my Bruce is never nice, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce as killed all his life so when he finds a bright light in the darkness he'll do anything to keep it...he just won't stop killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by a Lady this got out of hand and will be so much longer than I anticipated :( Will update as soon as I can, comments are always loved <3

It was all in the little ritual. The stalking, the slow rush of joy that went up his spine as he followed his prey throughout the now familiar path to their home. The one place where they thought they were safe, the place where he had followed them night after night, peeking at their lives through the windows. Then came the waiting, just looking as his prey settled in for the night, thinking they would simply slip into their bed not knowing they would never see the next day. He would than slip into the house, walking down the corridors, letting his fingers dance over all the personal objects that people felt the need to fill their house with. He just didn't understood it, but seeing the life he was about to destroy always sent a unique kind of shiver down his spine. But always his fingers only danced, never touching, moving in the air as if playing on an invisible piano, a slow, long song of the marching death. As he approached the room of his victim, his trusty scalpel slipping between his fingers moving along with the song, becoming the conductor in the sweet melody that filled his head as his feet brought him closer to his goal. Using the one hand he kept gloved, he slowly opened the door, slipping into the dark room, looking at the helpless victim lying in bed, completely unguarded, completely at his mercy. It was all in the ritual, the way the scalpel cut the throat from right to left, cutting easily through the major artery and letting the blood flow as the heart of his victim picked up speed as its owner awoke in panic. Standing by the window, away from the blood splatter, he watched as life slowly faded from the once terrified eyes of his prey. 

As the blood slowed and the body relaxed in death, he reached for the phone, there was always a phone near the bed, and punched in the three little numbers everyone knew from the moment they were able to count and slipped out of the house before the body could go into rigor mortis. His trusty scalpel wrapped into a black velvet pocket, he walked to his motorcycle parked many streets away from his prey’s house and drove to the pool thirty minutes away from his apartment. His thick waist coat zipped all the way up in case any blood stain was visible, he walk in showing his pass to the not-caring woman behind the desk. Changed, did his usual twenty laps and took out the bag of clothes he had placed there the night before. Putting the blood stained clothes into the bag, putting on the new clean ones, he walked out nodding to the still not caring woman and walked two streets down to his usual coffee shop.

The shop was still opened late into the night and he walked in as he always did every Tuesday, ordered his dark coffee, with one sugar from the tall blond always behind the counter. The tall blond smiled at him with his bleached white teeth as he always did and as usual he simply gave him a blank look. Rituals were important and that blank look was ritual too, so he took his coffee, with a mumbled little thank you and moved to his usual table facing the window but with his back to the wall and looked at the empty school across the street. Sipping his coffee slowly, letting the adrenaline rush of his killing wash over him, he finished the coffee, placed two dollars on the table, and walked back to his motorcycle. 

Ridding back to his apartment, he parked his motorcycle in its usual spot, grabbed his bag of soiled clothes and walked up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. Opening the four locks one at a time, he slipped inside, into the bare space filled only with a leather chair and a television on a simple black low table. A bare kitchen with only one white plate, one white bowl, one white mug, one silver knife, one silver spoon and one silver knife. The bedroom had a single place bed, covered in white, with one pillow, next to it was one black nightstand and his wardrobe filled with all his black, white and grey clothes. Taking out his trusty scalpel, he moved to the sink and as always washed it clean with a odorless soap and dried it carefully before letting it rest in its velvet case. 

Changing into his plain blue pajamas he opened the television, taking a seat in his chair and watched with apleased smile as they announced the murder for the first time. The darkness living inside of him peeked its head to watch, purring as they spoke of him in fear and tried to explain his action with psychological analysis that made him laugh. They called him the Hulk, the monster in the shadows, the biggest killer in all of the city’s history and his darkness grew with every new victim. Turning off the television, he walked in his room slipped into bed and fell asleep easily, knowing he was the biggest monster out there.

Rituals were important and his Tuesday ritual was sacred.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3AM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Routine was his way of life, the only way he had ever been able to function in a society that pushed at his boundary every single day of his life. He had always been perceived as different, weak, unimportant. His parents had seen him as a burden, his teacher had seen him as a body filling a spot that would have otherwise been filled by another mindless drone. Even his work saw him as a simple lab rat, there to work for them and never expected to have a single revolutionary thought, only there to keep the money flowing into their pockets. He had had relationships before, with women a little like him, simple, easy to push around, nothing really serious, just a brief moment in which his loneliness was shared. They had never lasted, never moved to the stage of actually moving in together, that would had been preposterous. So to survive it all, to make sense of it all, he had his routine. The killing was just a little added bonus, a moment where he could truly feel alive, like he wasn't drowning in the mass of drones milling around him without a single imaginative though in their head.

His darkness ached for it, demanded that his uniqueness was known to the other's. That it was revealed that in this world full of easily manipulated people, those sheep following their leader. He wasn't one of them. His coworkers, the people around him could only see the boring man hiding behind his glasses and too large clothes; he knew the truth and his darkness, his Hulk, revealed in it.

That was until his precious routine was broken. He had followed his prey to its house, had been ready to await the moment to pounce only to realize with dismay that there had been a surprise party prepared for his victim. The house was full of people, people he couldn't all kill. A pack was always more dangerous, even a weak one was too dangerous to approach, so he continued his routine that the little thrill his usual killing would have provided him. He went for his swim, did his twenty laps, changed and rode to his usual coffee shop. Where for the second time in his usually quiet night his routine was broken once more.

Instead of the usual blond man, always alone at that time of the night, since the profit for the coffee shop clearly came from the school across the street, was a smaller dark haired man. A smaller dark haired man, with a goatee, extremely fitted faded jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket, sitting crossed legged on the counter facing a hoard of teenagers all waving papers at him. Not knowing how to react to such a loud and surprising change, he moved to his usual corner, setting his bag down and watched. He didn't know what else to do, since he had no desire to approach all these strangers. People always said his personality was off putting, too sweet, too gentle and than they would look in his eyes and see the beast, see the darkness staring back at them hungrily. It was one of the reasons he was always wearing glasses, always looking at the ground, always avoiding any confrontation with other people. So here he was sitting in his corner, silently observing and...getting more and more confused as he listened to the rambling of the group of teenagers and the man sitting on the counter.

"Okay this is the last time we are going over this!"The man in the tight pants said over the cacophony and the teenagers all calmed down, listening intently."I will look over all of your papers and see what experiments are acceptable and which will most likely get me fired for accepting."

There was a general chuckle at that and a lanky blond teenager moved forward handing out his paper with a little smile filled with mischief. The man took it easily and looked over it with raised eyebrows."Calculation of velocity of an object using the force of an arrow. Nice little use of your archery Barton, approved. We'll set up the shooting range in the gym and have a contest out of it."

The teenager, Barton, raised his hand in victory and to his surprise jumped on the counter next to the older man who simply moved to make some space for him and gave him a muffin. The next one was a red haired teen, who once she started speaking surprise him with her thick Russian accent. The man took the paper with a long suffering sigh and rolled his eyes, looking at the straight face girl in front of him.

"You know this would blow up half the school if done wrong, right?"

"Of course Lord Stark."She replied, her accent catching a little on the man’s name. The older man simply hummed looking the paper over and nodded once.

"Well Lady Romanov, we’ll have to wait for a sunny day to explore your little experiment. I haven't had director Coulson yelling at me this month, this should do it."The Russian girl nodded once, no sign of happiness on her face and he finally remembered where he had heard the name Romanov before. It was only all over the journals every day, sometime next to the article about him; they were the most powerful Russian Mafia family of the town. He keep his eyes on her as she moved to the back of the group that parted for her and keep his eyes on her as more and more students handed out paper. He only looked away once, when the man reached inside the group and came back with a pair of scissors growling unhappily.

"Nick, I swear to God one day you’re going to lose your eyes if you keep playing with scissors all the time!"The young black man who had just lost his pair of scissors simply shrugged, going to lean on a wall not too far from the group and started to play with a retractable knife."Fury, give me that!"

It was like this for the next hour or so, just the teenagers handing papers, having their experiment approved or denied and once in a while the older man would chastise or poke fun at one of the younger people still crowding him. It was fascinating in a way, to him who had never seen someone act that way. He had guessed from the start that the man was a professor, from the way all the children except one called him Mister Stark. But most of all even though it was well after school time, here he was giving his time to his students. He didn't seemed to mind, actually looked like he was enjoying himself greatly and his students visibly loved and respected him. He knew the school was a public one and not a really good one at that, but this man seemed to genially love his work and his student. Just as he was about to leave, a black limousine pulled in front of the coffee shop and everyone’s attention turned toward it at once.

"Okay children, the Romanov bus has come, its time to go home!"There were a few groans, but most of them said their goodbyes and slipped out and into the limousine, the door being held open by a man that had clearly killed more than once in his life. The red haired walked to the professor and gave a little bow of respect.

"Lord Stark."

"Lady Romanov."They smiled at each other as if they were sharing a private joke, the first genuine expression he had seen on the young woman’s face and she walked out too. The last to leave was the lanky blond teenager and the professor gave him an affectionate pat on the back, his gaze a little concerned."Your father working tonight Clint?"

"Yeah."

"Good."They exchange a look and he followed the rest of the group inside the black limousine that pulled into the night. With a sigh, the older man turned around collecting all the paper scattered over the counter, the pastry display and some of the coffee machine and dumped them all in his leather bag that had been hidden from his view behind the counter. Looking at the time, he realized it wasn't as late as he had expected to be, but then again his routine, his precious ritual had been broken. Returning his gaze on the man now practically sprawled over the counter their eyes meet and the goatee man jumped a little, only now realizing he had probably been there the whole time.

"Oh! Oh my God! I'm so so sorry about that! How long have you been there?"Jumping from the counter landing in at a weird angle, that should have meant he would have landed on his face, the man actually walked toward him gracefully like nothing had happen. He looked around, not really knowing how to react to it all, the man’s personality was little bit too much for him. 

"It's quite alright...you seemed busy."A little smile played on the man lips, just a little one the side of fond and exasperated, but mostly a little cocky.

"Bunch of animals they are."Normally he would have taken offense to that kind of statement, but it was said with so much fondness, he knew the man really didn't mean it. He seemed to realize they were in a coffee shop and once again tried to apologize."Damn it! Sorry, sorry did you want anything to drink?"

"...ah...coffee...black, one sugar."Nodding, the man ran to the counter once more and prepared the coffee, his long fingers easily gliding over the machine and...he shock himself. He had never looked, really looked at man this way before, so what was it about this man that caught his gaze every time he moved? He jumped a little as the man set the cup in front of him with a blueberry muffin and...actually took the seat in front of him.

"Sorry again, muffin on the house. Just getting used to the job."He nodded tilting his head to the side and stared at the man sitting in front of him over the rim of his cup. His hair was pointing in different directions, he looked like he had just fallen out of bed...it was a little distracting. But not as distracting as those gorgeous whiskey brown eyes, looking at him with raised eyebrows and he realized the man had been trying to start a conversation with him. 

"Hummm thank you sir."At the “sir” the man chuckled a little and to his immense surprise, the sound was actually quite pleasing to him. 

"Tony, please."

"That doesn't sound very proper, what about Mister Stark?"The man’s smile broaden a little and he shock his head.

"Mister Stark is for my students, you’re a customer, please call me Tony."

"Still very improper, but if I must, very well."Tony smiled, laughter filling his eyes as he cocked his head to the side examining him.

"And you would be?"He almost choked on his coffee at the question, it was quite rare that people cared to learn his name and he actually had difficulty remembering the last time he had introduce himself to someone, still it was what was proper."Doctor Bruce Banner, pleased to meet you."

To his surprised delight the man, Tony, smile broaden as he shook his hand with his firm grip. He could feel the calloused fingers caressing his palm as their hands separated and once more he question this fascination with this loud grinning man. 

"May I inquire where the usual blond man is?"He asked softly. It wasn't that he really cared about his whereabouts, but his absence had broken his routine and it was quite displeasing to him. 

"Blond...Steve?"Bruce nodded once, that must've have been his name, not that he had ever cared to learned it, which seemed to amuse Tony quite a bit."You must be the first person I've ever meet who doesn't know Mister Perfect’s name. He's on his honeymoon, will be back in two week if that's what worrying you."

"But your...aren't you a teacher at the school across the street?"Tony hummed softly his gaze drifting to said school as his fingers started drumming on the table softly. 

"Yeah, but as it happens I also own half of the shop and no one wanted to work the night shift."

"Isn't it too much?"What the hell, was he doing having a normal conversation with this man, actually showing concern, something was clearly wrong with him.Tony’s gaze returned to him and a little smile played on his lip that calmed the doctor’s doubt.

"Insomniacs don't really like to sleep anyway, it actually gives me something to do during the night and my students have more hours to come and bug me about their finals."

"You don't seem to mind that much."No seriously what was wrong with him, he should just finish his coffee and walk away. He would probably see Tony again the next week during his ritual and than the blond would be back and everything would be normal and quiet in his life once more. But as he caught the whiskey eyed man’s gaze, he found himself truly enjoying this man’s company and stay seated.

"They’re good kids really, a little loud maybe, but than again so am I."Tony shrugged his shoulder and than looked at the doctor’s almost empty cup and raised his eyebrows in question."I'm sorry, I should've have let you enjoy this alone, I should just let you finish all this in peace."

He made a move to leave and to his surprise Bruce reached over and placed his hand over the professor's. He should let the man leave, get out of his life just like he had entered it, but there was something about Tony that called to him and he genially wanted to talk to him.

"Your not annoying me...Tony, please fell free to stay, my night will be a little less boring this way and I believe yours could used a little conversation too."To his chagrin the professor still jumped to his feet walking away and he sighed. He had done it again, his proper, polite self had turned off the other man and he had simply chosen to ignore him. It happen quite often most days and he had learned to not take it as apersonal offense. In a world of slang, technology and shortcut words, his way of being had often been seen as old fashioned, as something to be ignored and sometime loathed. He sighed, took the last drink of his coffee and was prepared to go back to his routine, when Tony pushed at his hip a little and took a seat next to him, his arm full off paper, a coffee carafe and other pastries. He dumped it all on the table and looked at Bruce with a white teethed smile, his eyes full of mischief. Bruce must've have look a little startled, because the professor frowned and raised an eyebrow again.

"What? I'm an insomniac with a coffee addiction."Bruce tried so hard not to let his eye get too judgmental as his gaze went from the carafe of coffee to the professor, but he knew he failed when Tony’s eyebrows raised even more, his face going a little blank. He just didn't know how to interact with people, his usual personality always surfaced and he always ruined any interaction he ever tried to have...and Tony was giggling, right out giggling. The whiskey brown eyed man placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he giggled like a high school girl."No really, ironically my insomnia and my coffee addiction are totally separated entities. But that look on your face was priceless."

This man, this strange easy going man, was giving him emotional whiplash and he still couldn't find a part of him that cared. He watched as Tony placed a truly appalling quantity of sugar in his coffee and shoved some of his papers in front of the doctor.

"So how much of this do you understand?"Taking the papers in his hands carefully, Banner’s gaze jumped from question to question and smiled recognizing the personal touch in them showing that instead of simply taking a standard test, Tony had personalized his to fit his class. It also meant that each question was a minimum of five lines long and full of useless babbles, but he could see from the little smiling face and comments his students had left next to them, that they found the whole thing quite amusing. All in all the questions were pretty straight forward, once you skipped over the babbles and anecdotes, there was even a story about Stark and how he had awaken next to a pineapple one morning, about the danger of alcohol. A natural smile of amusement curled the doctor’s lips, which surprised him, this wasn't a normal reaction to him, not at all. But looking over at the man sipping his sugar rush inducing coffee next to him, the smile grew and he found himself not caring for this little gift of life. 

"I understand that I shouldn't drink on a school night and the science is also quite understandable."Bruce replied with a little smile that made Tony chuckle.

"Oh dear doctor Banner, was that sarcasm? You shock me."Fanning his hand in front of his face with a flutter of eyelashes Tony played the outraged damsel quite well. To his surprise Bruce found himself taking the fanning hand in his and kissed the back of the professor’s hand with a dark little smile playing on his lips.

"I beg you forgiveness dear, for my sharp tongue."A little flush touched the professor’s cheeks as he looked at Banner a little shocked and he wonder if he hadn't pushed a little too hard. But then Tony smiled and leaned forward with a little mischievous smile on his lips.

"Oh I don't mind the sharp tongue sir, especially if used correctly."They looked at each other with straight faces and Tony was the first one to crack and laugh, Banner easily following in the laughter. Tony was leaning heavily against him as laughter rocked through his body and he easily took in the weight, actually welcoming it. He usually didn't like other people touching him, but Tony felt easy, felt solid, felt like the doctor could easily pull the professor to him and Tony would happily follow. 

"Well if you don't mind the company and have nothing better to do, how about you help me grade those? Free coffee and pastry for your trouble."Taking the offered pen and half of the stack of paper, Bruce tested his luck by brushing his fingers against the professor’s unoccupied hand. Tony didn't even look from his papers, simply twined their fingers together as his red pencil flew over the page. With a surprised little smile, Bruce turned his own attention to his papers and focused on his own part of the work, enjoying the slow song of paper meeting pen in the otherwise silent coffee shop. 

Sometime passed, Bruce wasn't sure how long, before he realized Tony had finished before him and was looking at their hand with a little frown. He pulled a little and got the professor’s attention on him."Everything all right?"

"Hum yes, just lost in my though I guess."

"Anything interesting?"

"Just thinking how my ex hated to show any public sign of affection, when it’s actually quite simple to do so."Tony replied, nodding to their twined fingers with a shrug. Bruce was surprisingly caught between jealousy at the thought of Tony with someone else and pleasure at knowing the professor was single."Than again he was so deep in the closest...so yeah."

At the mention of the -he- Bruce’s earlier suspicions were confirmed, but once again he questioned himself. He had never been attracted to a man before, he could appreciate their general beauty, even admit a nibble of attraction to some, but it had never even approached the way he felt in the company of the man sitting next to him. There was something about Tony, he felt like a spark in the darkness that usually surrounded him, a bright light his darkness wanted to wrapped himself around and keep it for himself, never letting anyone else touch it. Shaking his head a little he forced a smile on his lips and looked at the professor.

"His loss, I suppose."Tony smiled softly his thumb caressing the back of Banner’s hand and his gaze drifted a little. He jumped a little when the professor let out a little yelp of surprise and jumped to his feet releasing his hand.

"Oh my God! Look at the time! I have to close, I have class tomorrow!"His surprise leaving place for amusement, Bruce followed the whiskey brown eyed man’s lead and help him clean and close the coffee shop. Once they were outside, Tony turned to him, thanks flowing from his mouth none stop.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I'm sorry I didn't see the time and...its so late! I'm the insomniac here, you probably have work tomorrow and...."

"Need a lift home?"Bruce cut in, in between thanks and apologies, finding the whole thing actually quite adorable. 

"Oh no I'm fine I live only like seven streets down, no big deal."

"I'll give you a lift none the less." 

"Bruce its fine, really..."

"I would feel better seeing you to your door, Tony, they are things that hunt at night that would only be to pleased to catch you and devoured you whole."Just like he had. He had no intention of letting his new prey slipped through his fingers and into another hunter’s clutches. Tony's gaze moved over the doctor searching and to his relief, the professor simple shrugged and followed him back to his motorcycle, their hands once more in each other. 

Once he saw the motorcycle, Tony’s smiled grew and he happily took the helmet he gave him. Bruce unnecessarily verified that the helmet was securely attached, if only so he could brush his finger on the professor’s unmarked beautiful neck. He could feel the little shiver that passed through Tony as his finger lingered for a caress and the professor easily gave him his address. Bruce had rarely had someone with him on the motorcycle, usually hating having someone plastered to his back, but Tony body simply fit there easily, molding against him like he had been made to fit with Bruce. They rode through the dark and silent street, with the professor’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. It all passed too fast for his liking as they stopped in front of Tony's building, a modern looking building that still had the original structure of the old building it had replaced. It fit the professor quite well, with its grey brick walls and its old gargoyle keeping watched on the roof. Tony slipped from behind him and pulled off his helmet, smiling happily. Taking a chance Bruce removed his own helmet and let his dark side, the one that always slipped in those rare moments of intimacy he had allowed himself to have and caught the professor by the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him closer. Tony easily followed, his arms going over his shoulders and hummed softly as their lips simply caressed against each other never asking for more. 

His other hand around the slightly taller man’s waist, crushing him against the doctor’s chest, Bruce tried to keep him there as long as he could not wanting Tony to open his eyes, see the darkness and decide he never wanted to see Banner again. But when Tony leaned back, keeping their bodies pressed against each other and looked into his eyes, his expression didn't change. He stared right into his eyes and pressed their lips together once more. Not understanding, Bruce took everything the professor was offering and kissed him again. When they parted Tony pressed his helmet in Bruce's hand and with one final kiss on his nose moved to his door.

"I'll be at the coffee shop for the next two weeks...come see me again?"

"Oh I will."A little shy smiled played on the professor’s lips as he entered his building and Bruce stayed there until he saw which window lit up. Fourth floor to the right. Putting his helmet back on and strapping Tony's helmet to the bike, he took off to his own building, a dark little smile playing on his lips. He had found himself something new, something interesting and he would claim it for himself and if he couldn't he would destroy it so no one would ever touch his light.

Oh he would.


	2. Filled with fear

"Mister Stark your sleeve is on fire...again"

Not even looking up from his experiment, Tony held out both arms in the air and waited until his assistant sprayed him with the small fire extinguisher he always kept at his feet. The fire extinguisher lay next to a truly impressive collection of first aid kits, different chemicals to neutralize whatever Tony could spray on himself, bandages, fire blankets and some other things his assistant just hadn't had the chance yet to use on him. His students were used to his general clumsiness and disinterest in his own personal safety by now, so they simply pointed any accident in the making with bored voices. The professor knew he was the personal nightmare of their dear principal Coulson, but he was also his best teacher, so he put up with it by taking the precautions needed when one hired Tony Stark.

The stormy green eyes and dark haired entered his field of vision holding out a new lab coat, another part of his emergency kit since Tony passed through a box of those every month, Loki looked furious. A look that Tony had learned from their first meeting years ago was his normal everyday look. The former undergrad had been one of the few students send to observe him that hadn't ran away or made a formal complain about him from day one. No, the dark haired man had taken it all in, than had taken deep breath and started shouting at him with his ridiculously amazing voice...it had been friendship at first sight. Well for Tony it had been, for Loki it had taken quite a while, but once he had gotten used to Tony's general failing at life in general and clumsiness, he had accepted the full time assistant job offer from Coulson. It had been a win-win situation for both the student and the principal; on the one hand Loki kept the school from exploding and kept the accident level to one or two a month. As for Loki, he got a regular paycheck for babysitting Tony, the assistant words not his, and got to work on his own history papers when it was a day without experiments. 

"Thanks Lolo!"Loki simply growled and smacked him behind the head.

"I will crush you Anthony."Loki might also be the only person Tony ever allowed to call him by his full name, but that was mostly because he had stopped trying to convince the assistant of calling him by his nickname. Being a history student, Loki loved all names and especially loved their origins. He thus refused to diminish Anthony's name to a boyish sounding nickname and had right out yelled at him more than once for diminishing it thusly. Again Loki's words, not his.

"So you see if you had this gooish grey looking element to fire."He dropped a truly appallingly large chuck of the element in the fire and watched as a small flash turned the little flame into a larger purple flame that almost licked the ceiling. He heard Loki growl, but didn't turn, knowing full well that the dark haired man would be pinching his nose, praying to his gods that Tony be hit by lightning. Anyway the two first rows always had to wear protective goggle and ear plugs on experiment day, so everything was under control. Just as he turned his attention on the next element - that would turned the flame bright green - the bell rang. With a sigh he took off his goggles and returned his attention to his students.

"Class dismissed! Lady Romanov, lets pray for sun next week so we may try your experiment on Monday. Barton, yours is in two days."His Russian lady gave him a little nod and he could already hear Loki jumping on his stack of papers to see what Romanov experiment was. The rest of the class slipped by and Nick stopped at his desk still twirling his damn scissors between his fingers. Grabbing then with ease Tony added the new pair to his already impressive collection of Fury’s knives.

"Will you be at the coffee shop tonight Stark?"

"Yes I will Nicky and no I still won't let you buy any."The student shrugged and moved on, but Tony knew he would still find a little group of his students at the coffee shop after school. When he turned around Loki was going through Romanov’s paper and frowning furiously.

"NO!"With a chuckle Tony moved to close the door of his classroom and started cleaning his station ignoring his sputtering assistant."Anthony, no."

"We'll do it outside in a control environment and you know just like I do that if we don't do it with them they'll just do it themselves and hurt themselves."

"Anthony, those are the ingredients for a foam bomb!"Tony simply hummed.

"Yeah but if we change some of the ingredients it'll be a NICE foam bomb, you know instead of the toxic kind."

"Where did she even find that?"

"Probably one of her uncle’s cooking books. Who knows, she might even have invented it herself."

"That is highly disturbing, Anthony."The professor simply nodded in agreement taking out their lunch from the lab refrigerator and invited his assistant to follow him. Loki looked a little lost in his thoughts and Tony decided to change his mind and turned the discussion toward more joyful thoughts, namely him.

"So I kind of meet someone."The dark haired gaze snapped to his and narrowed in suspicion. Loki knew his ex and had never approved of him. From the very first time they had met, Loki had hated him, loathed him and had often proposed to slowly poison him for making the professor feel so miserable. So the idea of Tony with someone new evidentially worried his assistant.

"Speak."

"Ahah you know the deal for boy's talk."

"Must we?"Tony simply stared at him with his best shit eating grin and waited. With a sigh Loki turned around and placed himself in front of Tony who started carding his fingers in the ridiculously long dark haired and started his braiding. It was a deal they had made a long time ago, since speaking about his feelings always made the professor uncomfortable, not even liking to have eyes on him as he did so, he had come up with the braiding. It was ridiculous, but easier, his hands were busy, Loki eyes weren't on him and it relaxed both him and the younger man. Loki might never admit it, but Tony knew that every time he braided his assistant’s hair, he thought of his decease mother, who he had told him once use to braid his hair when he was sick and stuck in his bed. It was a small comfort for both of them and in a silent understanding they never talked about it.

"I meet him last night at the coffee shop."A small groan escaped his assistant at that; Loki hated the coffee shop for more than one reason, but Tony simply pulled at his hair shushing him."He was really nice, really...I don't know, it was nice just being with him. Normally when people first meet me their...what's the word?"

"Annoyed, exasperated, frustrated, feel an urge to kill, pick which ever you like."Tony pulled at his assistant’s hair again, earning himself a little chuckle. 

"All of the above, you prick. But I don't know, he just seemed surprised and then mostly calm."

"Calm?"

"Yeah it was peaceful, easy, I didn't feel like I needed to be anything but myself."He could hear the sigh of disapproval from Loki and green eyes met his. There was a little sadness there as the dark haired man looked at him.

"You should never be anything but yourself Anthony."Something must have shown on his face, because Loki's face twisted in anger and he returned his gaze to the front."By the gods I should have killed that man!"

"Loki."

"No, I hate to see that expression on your face! I picked up the pieces after the break up Anthony, I should have never let it all happen."Tony sighed at the old argument, that Loki still blamed himself for it all bugged him. But having someone that cared this much about his well being was nice. 

"My decision Lolo, you know you couldn't have stopped me."

"The Gods know I tried."Tony simply hummed, tying up his braid quite happy with his work, he really should start carrying beads around."So when do I meet this man?"

"Humm I just meet him, its not even serious yet or anything soooo...."Loki, not feeling the professor fingers on his scalp anymore, turned around.

"If you think I'm letting another repressed imbecile, prick, manipulative bastard..."

"Getting off course here."

"Near you again, you, old man, are seriously mistaken. So will he be at the coffee shop, that by the way I still don't approve of that arrangement with the blond, tonight?"

"...I was hoping so."

"Than I'll keep you company tonight."

"It's Thor shift today."Hurt filled the assistant’s gaze and he looked away for a moment pulling himself back together. Tony waited, giving the dark haired man some time to pull himself back together. They both had tons of issues and secrets and sometimes he thought that was what made them such good friends. They knew the other’s weakness, strengths, and in dark times leaned against each other without shame, because they both thought they were more damaged than the other. Plus if they combined together all of their daddy issues...well that was a truly scary though.

"Will he be there all night?"

"No I'm relieving him after school, he's been working all day."Loki hummed a little and nodded making a decision.

"Than I'll stay here to clean and come join you later."

"You know you could just talk to..."

"Anthony, if you poke at this I will poke right back."Tony mouth shut with a loud clicking sound as his teeth snapped against each other and he held out his hands in surrender. 

"Never mind, that's a plan."Nodding to each other, they both agreed to a change of subject that was safer for their sanity and ate lunch in the lab until the next class.

When the bell rang on the last class of the day, Tony left everything to his assistant knowing Loki couldn't just stay in the classroom if he had nothing to do and ran to the coffee shop to relieve the blond giant from his shift. He shouldn't have worried really since the afternoon rush wouldn't start before the tired professors started to slip out of the school looking for their last coffee of the day before heading home. So Thor was filling in the pastry display for the night and smiled as he saw the smaller man coming in, his smile fading a bit when he didn't see Tony's usual shadow.

"Hey Big Guy!"

"Stark my friend how was your day?"Tony smiled as the big man’s voice boomed with his usual thunderbolt voice.

"Joy filled as always my good man!"The pleasure of shouting a conversation with Thor always brightened his day.

"And...what of my brother?"The professor’s smile slipped a bit, but he still walked to the bigger blond to pat his shoulder amicably.

"Thor...he's well, just give him time."

"But...how much? Yes, you are right my friend, I will not push further."That was the biggest lie he had ever heard Thor utter, but Tony patted his shoulder again none the less. He knew it wasn't Thor’s fault that Loki had had such a horrific childhood, not helped by the fact that on his death bed Odin had disowned his younger son, shouting at him that he was adopted. After all of it Loki had disappeared for years and it had only been luck that had brought the two brothers back together. Tony could see how much Thor loved his brother, but since he had become friends with Loki first, he had given the dark haired man his loyalty. Still Tony didn't mind talking, so he talked to Thor about his day, the experiment he had done with the blond brother, making the man laugh boomingly at the mention of the fire. When Thor finally left for the night, Tony only had to wait minutes before Loki slipped in. His assistant happily accepted the mint mocha coffee Tony held out to him, with the sandwich and pastry and sat on the side while Tony served the afternoon crowd. 

When the last of the tired zombie looking teachers slipped out into the night to find sorrow in their beds left, Tony looked up to find the spot Loki had been occupying was now empty. The mug and plate in his place, Tony looked to find his friend and assistant sitting at a table facing a grim looking Bruce. With a sigh at the probable death of a relationship he had barely dreamed of having, Tony took his own gigantic cup of coffee over and sat next to the doctor, glaring at Loki. 

"Loki what..."The rest of his sentence was lost as Bruce grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him possessively on the mouth making the dark haired man sitting in front of them gap. When Bruce pulled back something dark and challenging in his eyes staring back at him, all Tony could do was smile and kiss him once more softly."Hello to you too!" 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3AM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

He knew he should simply go back to his ritual, to his stalking, to prepare his future prey for its untimely end. He should be back in his apartment, sitting in his only seat, waiting for his usual feeling of emptiness to settle back into his heart and left this little glimpse of...something he still couldn't define on meeting the professor. He should do so many things, so many little things his ritual asked him to do. So why was he hidingin the shadows, looking over the little coffee shop, waiting to see if a different kind of prey showed up?He stayed unmoving, looking on as a great big blond giant trotted through the shop all day, with a big smile always plastered to his face...even when he was alone. 

Time passed slowly as Bruce wondered if he had misheard Tony when he had informed him of his weekly presence at the small shop. But his patience was soon rewarded as he watched the slightly taller, but still dashing man causing havoc through his heart ran down the stairs and directly inside. The big blond smiled broadly seeing the professor and the doctor felt a pinch of something new, jealousy. He felt the need to let his hand curl around his trusty scalpel, follow this big blond to his house and make him his new prey. He was still debating the whole thing, when the blond left looking a little less jolly and his gaze returned to the man behind the counter. He made to move out of the shadows but something else caught his attention and a frown settled on his face. A dashing dark haired man came jumping down the stairs and toward the little shop, his hair jumping with his every steps as wind seemed to follow his every step for the simple pleasure of making him look a little other worldly and magical. Wind picked at his hair, coat and his elegant long leg gave a little skip to his steps that made him look like he was barely touching the ground. Again he felt jealousy and maybe a touch of envy, as the elegant man walked straight to Tony and took the food the professor offered him with a pleased smile. Having had enough, Bruce thought of simply turning around, leaving this disillusion of, whatever it was he was feeling toward the dashing professor and going back to his ritual. But as he looked up, he realized his steps had taken him to the coffee shop door. Looking through, he met the dark haired man’s eyes and found himself pushing the door as the taller man jumped from the counter, his gaze fixed on him. Bruce rose to the challenge and both men stood their ground, their dark gaze studying the other and on a silent accord they both moved to Bruce table sitting so they were facing each other.

The tall man stretched his leg under the table, placed in a way so they would touch the doctor's and took a sip from his minty smelling drink his gaze still searching the doctors in curiosity. Not once did their gaze move to Tony, all of their attention on each other. Bruce noticed a little braid in the dark haired man’s hair as his gaze studied the other man and he frowned at finding it there not thinking the man to be the type to braid his hair. The taller man must have noticed his look and raised his hand touching the little braid and a small smile played in his lips as his fingers caressed the small intertwinement of hair. 

"Anthony's doing."Again there was a little pinch of jealousy and he caught the other man’s pleased smile as his long white fingers caressed the braid again. The elegant man tilted his head slightly toward the doctor and a little smile played on his lips."Loki Lafeyson, pleased to meet you and may I inquire of your name dear man?"

"Doctor Bruce Banner, I cannot quite say if I am pleased to meet you yet Mister Lafeyson."Still he tilted his head slightly a dark smile curling his lips as the other man chuckled.

"I think I might like you, but I must ask your intentions toward Anthony." Bruce had a moment to wonder how the taller man knew who he was and a little curl of pleasure went through him at the thought of Tony talking about him...yes Tony.

"Anthony?"He asked puzzled. Loki hummed, a little smile curling his lips as his gaze fell on the professor working behind the counter to fill all of his clients orders.

"Hum yes, Anthony, it is after all his birth name, but calling him thus would only bring anger from him. I am the only one allowed to use this name, find your own."Bruce nodded once, agreed to these terms and kept in mind to ask Tony about it later or not depending on how much jealousy he thought he could endure."So your intentions?"

"For the moment I have none other than to know Tony better and see what my heart tells me to do."He hadn't often found someone who could talk in the proper way his father at though him too, with quite a ruff persuasion. He loved the free speech of the professor, it fit his looks and the way his every expression revealed all that he was thinking. But this man, Loki, was more proper and he dearly enjoyed his straightforwardness. 

"What if your heart doesn't like what it see's?"Loki hummed softly. Bruce’s gaze followed Loki's and his lips curled in appreciation as he watched Tony almost dancing behind the coffee machine.

"It already like what it see's, more wouldn't dissuade it from his course now."Loki chuckled nodding his head and his whole body seemed to relax. His voice was much more friendly when he spoke again, a little of his properness leaving him.

"How many male lovers have you had before?"Bruce looked at the dark haired man, startled at the question. He couldn't see why the taller man had asked this of him, but studying him decided he had no reason not to answer.

"None."Something crossed Loki's eyes, all Bruce was a great deal of displeasure and mistrust as Loki leaned forward toward him, his lean body draped over the table as his eyes darkened. 

"Than this won't do, leave."Startled, Bruce looked at the man and to his surprise his hands curled around his trusty scalpel in anger. But he stopped his hand at the last moment, just as he felt the reassuring cold of the metal on his fingers and leaned into the dark haired man personal space in challenge.

"Why would I?"

"I don't suppose in one day that you might have talked much you and Anthony, so he mustn't have mentioned his ex-lover?"Bruce shook his head still not understanding."Just like you his previous lover didn't have much experience with man, but Anthony believed their love would be strong enough to overcome whatever hang up he had."

"But it didn't."It wasn't a question, but Loki still nodded in agreement.

"It certainly didn't, lets just say that he didn't just rip out Anthony’s heart but also...let's say thought it necessary to step on it a couple of time for good measure. He treated Anthony quite badly, hiding him and shunning any public sign of affection as shameful. If I had been a man of blood, the man would have been dead the moment I laid eyes on him."Bruce smiled secretly, thinking he was a man of blood and would gladly be the death of the man if he was pointed to him. He caught sight of Tony coming toward them from the corner of his eyes and smiled sweetly at the dark haired man as the professor slipped next to him.

"Loki what..."With a glance to the taller man, Bruce grabbed the professor’s collar and kissed him possessively making it quite clear to everyone around that this man would be his. When he pulled back,looking at the grin on Tony's face and Loki's gaping face, he smiled softly."Hello to you too!" 

"Good day dear?"Tony smiled at him and started to tell him the tale of his tumultuous day, with a smiling Loki looking to them with approval. The only moment of interruption was when one of the teenagers that had been there the night before stopped at their table looking a little sheepish. A glance at Tony revealed the worry in the professor’s gaze as he took in the lanky blond teen.

"Barton, is your father working tonight?"Tony asked softly and when the blond boy shook his head, Tony fished out a pair of keys from his pocket and handed them to the teenager."Guestroom as usual than, I'll see you later."

A little smile played on the teenager lips as he took the keys and mumbled his thanks, slipping out silently just as he had slipped in. Loki shrugged at Bruce’s questioning look and Tony continued his tales like nothing had happen. But as the doctor looked through the window he saw a dark shadow slip back from the light and frowned. Someone else was hunting on his territory. Slipping an arm around the professor, reassuring himself of his warm presence at his side, his gaze searched the shadow looking for his next prey.


	3. So scared of the night

If there was a point beyond furious, beyond livid and beyond slashing someone with furious slash of his scalpel that was quite inelegant, Banner had passed it hours ago. His new prey had been perfect, a man living alone, doing everything alone and completely consumed with his work that went to bed so early, that there was absolutely no way Bruce would be late on his ritual. But than again here he was looming over a bloody corpse, breathing deeply to calm himself as he looked at the clock on the wall and sneered in derision at the time. His whole ritual had completely been thrown out of sorts. First he had followed the man to his house, already planning his night with Tony at the cafe, a smile dancing on his lips at the though of the teacher, only for those happy thoughts to be thrown in a loop by a young lady going into his prey’s house. As the young lady came in, he watched as she moved through the house and they both settled for a late supper...that lasted for hours. When finally they seemed to be about to wrap the evening to its long awaited end, they moved to the stairs instead. As time passed in excruciating slowness, Bruce looked at his watch to see that the pool was now closed and that it would soon be too late for him to see Tony, and his patience started to evaporate. Just as he was about to turn and abandon his prey, a little sound grabbed his attention and he had just enough time to see the young woman slip out of the house shoes in hand. A feral smile touched his lips as he waited to be sure the woman wouldn't be back before he easily slipped into the quiet and dark house ready to finally release the frustration that had been building inside him with every passing minute misplaced from his ritual. 

Now looming over the bed, looking at the wooden floor slowly changing color as it absorbed the red liquid slipping from the open wound around the man’s neck, the walls filled with splatters of blood in artistic beauty and vacant eyes looking at him now without any life to fill them, it was a balm for his nerves and he finally felt some sense of peace fill him. It really was the little joy in life that made it all worth the wait. Taking in a deep breath, looking at himself and not noticing any speak of blood, he slowly made his way out of the house and into the street leaving his last victim behind without a look back. Walking to his motorcycle, Bruce carefully folded his scalpel in its little satchel, looked at his watch once more and thought about going home. Only to find himself in front of Tony's building looking up to see light still shinning through the professor’s window. He could skip the pool, he could skip the coffee, but apparently he simply couldn't skip Tony. He didn't know when but the smart little man had slipped under all his walls, skipped over the mine field that was his mind and had parked himself in the middle of his whole world after so little time. So parking his motorcycle, making sure his scalpel was hidden at the bottom of his bag and tucking his helmet under his arm, he made his way to the only part of his ritual that he couldn't skip. Knocking on the door softly, just in case Tony had fallen asleep somewhere on the floor, he was rewarded when the door open to reveal a smiling man with sparkling whiskey brown eyes.

"Bruce! Hi!"Taking the professor’s chin between his thumb and index, Bruce pulled the smaller man forward and kissed his lips feeling the last bit of stress leave his body as their lips touched."Hi."

"Hi."Stepping into the apartment, letting his bag and helmet hit the floor, Bruce spooned them around, closing the door with his feet and plastered the genius against it, kissing him more deeply. Trapping Tony between him and the door, Bruce happily loomed over the professor, feeling very different from the feeling he had gotten earlier when looming over his victim. He still felt powerful, still felt in control, still felt a rush of intense happiness, but it all came from the life in the genius’ eyes. The way Tony leaned against him, letting him take all the control, but still looking at Bruce with adoration. Taking away the life from those eyes would be the biggest mistake he could ever make...or if someone else was very suicidal, they could ever make."I hope you don't mind the late visit."

"Hummm?"Tony was busy kissing his jaw line, his hips pressed against the taller man and clearly his mind was very far away from the conversation Bruce was trying to have with him."Do I look like I mind, because if I do, I am definitely doing something wrong."

"You’re definitely not."Bruce dipped his head to the side, biting at the smaller man’s neck lightly and loving the little purring noise that escaped Tony. He was very intent on moving the biting much lower when he felt hands pushing at his torso and away from his goal."Tony?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I really really really want to take this where your mind is clearly going, but...hum...Clint his sleeping in the guestroom."Bruce had never really asked about the student sleeping in the teacher’s apartment and he wasn't about to if Tony wasn't ready to talk about it, but this did slow his amorous intention. The pout on the smaller man lips was also too adorable for him to be mad at the professor. 

"Very well, could I bother you for a shower than?"Tony kissed the tip of his nose, nodding and clearly only now noticed the dark circles under the killer’s eyes and his pout turned a little sad.

"Hard day at work?"

"You could say that."With a little nod, Tony pulled him toward the bathroom, taking out towels on his way and left him at the door with a final kiss to his cheek.

"Call me if you need anything."

"How about you?"

"Bruce."There was little protest in the one word, but the protest ended there as Tony let himself be pulled inside the bathroom and didn't make a sound of protest as the door was closed behind him. Tony also didn't complain as his t-shirt was pulled over his head and his sweatpants pushed down his legs. He definitely didn't complain as Bruce tossed his own clothes to the floor and pulled the smaller man against his naked chest."You, mister, are a very bad influence."

"Because you’re so much better right?"Chuckling softly, Tony hid his face against his neck kissing at the exposed skin melting against him and letting Bruce make all the decisions. Slowly backing them away from the door, he sat himself at the edge of the bath pulling Tony on his lap and started the water, kissing the smaller man as the water turned to the right temperature. As steam caressed his back, the killer pulled himself to his feet keeping Tony pressed in his arms and moved them under the spray of water pulling the curtain shut. 

Bruce was reaching for the soap when his gaze fell down to catch the pink tinted water falling down the drain. Freezing his movement for a moment, his hand moved to the shampoo bottle and his other hand moved under the smaller man’s chin, making sure Tony kept his gaze on him. He had thought he was clean of blood, but apparently he might have missed some as the water was still pinkish."I'll wash your hair, darling. Tilt your head back."

Humming softly Tony leaned against him, tilting his head back and melting in happy little purr as Bruce's hand massage his scalp. Bruce took his time, enjoying the relax body under his hands, at the same time keeping his gaze down until the water was back to its clear natural state. Turning Tony around, he washed out the shampoo from the smaller man’s hair before pulling him back against for another kiss."My turn?"

"As you wish."Giving away the shampoo bottle, Bruce happily let Tony pull him into place and relaxed at the rough hands pulling at his curls. The smaller man was less gentle, but to the killer it was a delight, to have his scalp roughly scratched and washed. The whole process was made even better as the smaller man pushed him under the spray and kissed the breath out of him as water ran down their bodies. 

"I like getting my wish."Tony hummed as Bruce reached once more for the soap and started to run it down the smaller man’s body enjoying having this man clean and all to himself. He knew he was in trouble when his mind seemed to decide that this part of the night should be added to his ritual. Kill, swim, coffee, and wash Tony. Looking into deep whiskey brown eyes dropping in pleasure as Bruce's hands washed him worshipping every inch of his body, he couldn't find a good reason not to add it to the ritual. He liked washing away any trace of scent from other people touching what he was already considering as his. Once he was done Tony reached for the soap and Bruce gave it happily resting his arms over the smaller man’s shoulders and watching him go to work on his body through half lidded eyes. 

"I like getting you clean."Bruce hummed softly and enjoyed seeing the happy glint that appeared in the genius’s eyes as he tilted his face to the side silently asking for a kiss; he was only to happy to oblige. They were both very clean and kissing lazily under the water, when the hot water started to turn a little cold. Pushing Tony out of the shower so he wouldn’t get cold, Bruce turned the water off and stepped out pulling Tony back to him. Taking the towel away from the smaller man’s grasp, he dried him first before letting Tony do the same for him. 

"Stay tonight?"Naked, dried and having a gorgeous man in his arms, Bruce couldn't find a good reason not too. Except maybe for the teenager sleeping in the guestroom.

"What about Clint?"

"I said stay the night, not ravish me until I wake up the neighbors with my screams of pleasure."Bruce pulled away lust filling his entire body at the idea and from the look on Tony's face he knew exactly what he had just done. The innocent eyes and fluttering eyelashes didn't help calm down the taller man’s lower body, that was now very interested in their naked state."I was only suggesting you sleep over love."

"Tease, evil little tease."With a little giggle, Tony kissed the tip of his nose and turned around, giving Bruce a truly spectacular view of a very muscular backside retreating from him. Not accepting that he could be in arm reach of the smaller man, Bruce followed his gaze firmly fixed down."Very evil."

Bruce was so focused on his lover’s muscle dancing for him as he moved around his bedroom, he wasn't even sure when they had moved into the bedroom but the bed was very interesting, he then received a pair of sweatpants in the face. Catching the grey sweatpants before they could hit the floor, Bruce looked up to see the mischief in Tony's eyes. The smaller man was already hiding his goods, in his own pair of black sweatpants, making Bruce have a debate about simply jumping the little tease in front of him. But instead he followed his lover’s wishes and jumped into his own pair of sweatpants and moved to the bed. 

"Come here evil tease."Chuckling Tony closed all the lights before slipping under the covers snuggling against Bruce with a happy little humming sound. Tangling their legs together just in case Tony had any idea of moving away from him, Bruce also circled his arms around the genius and tucked his face against his neck. 

"I like this too."Tony hummed softly his hot breath ghosting over his neck in a gentle caress. It wasn't long before the breath caressing his neck turned regular and even. Untangling himself from the smaller man, Bruce moved through the silent apartment and moved to the side of the window hidden from view as he looked down into the darkness filling the street below. There exactly where he would have hidden himself if he had been hunting someone living in this very apartment building he spotted the tell tale red dot of a cigarette amber. His next prey had just made itself known. With a feral smile, Bruce turned away and back into the bedroom pulling Tony back into his arms and started planning his next hunt. Hunting a hunter was always such a thrill.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3AM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Tony was awakened by a constant knocking on his front door. Mumbling unhappily, Tony hid his face into his pillow...only to find his face burrowing into a strong chest. Looking up now completely awake, he smiled softly seeing Bruce sleeping deeply next to him, the taller man’s arms holding him close in sleep. The knocking was back and with a sigh, Tony untangled himself from the man holding him with regret. Passing the guestroom, he peaked inside to meet worried blue eyes.

"You okay Clinty?"The teenager nodded relaxing at the sight of his teacher and now awake enough to realize he was safe. Moving on, Tony chuckled a little picking up his discarded t-shirt from last night from the floor and opened the door...to find himself face to face with two police officers. A very tall hard eyed man and his partner a small blond woman standing on his porch and looking at him like they weren’t sure if they should arrest him or apologize.

"Mister Stark?"Tony was simply staring at them not sure what was going on. Looking over his shoulder to see that it was indeed quite early in the morning and it was a Saturday, so he could have slept more, he was getting quite annoyed.

"What can I do for you on this fine very early morning officers?"The woman visibly flinched a little at his overly cheery tone, but the man stayed completely still. 

"We got reports that there might be a minor that has apparently spent the night in your company Sir."Tony leered at them getting a little pissed at the open hatred in the man gaze.

"And since all the building knows I'm gay, you are here to make sure of what exactly?"Now even the man looked a little uncomfortable, his hatred slipping a little as he had clearly not been prepared for Tony to simply throw how ridiculous it was for both officers to be there. 

"Please sir if you would let us in and take a look..."

"What's going on dear?"Tony turned to see Bruce shuffling to him, still only wearing sweatpants that were ridding dangerously low on his hips. The taller man moved to his side, placing a possessive arm around the genius pulling him to his side and looking at the two officers with raised eyebrows and a sleepy look. 

"These nice police officers are trying to find a polite way to say they got a report that I'm sleeping with underage kids."Tony drawled looking at the male officer with a roll of his eyes. The woman was openly staring at Bruce hard body and she blushed a little as the other man kissed Tony's forehead with a light chuckle.

"Aww I know I can pass for at least five years younger than I actually am but still I should be flattered that people mistake me for underage, don't you think dear?"Tony looked toward Bruce hiding his surprise from the two cops and the half naked man kissed his nose. It was a clear play-along, so when Tony turned back he was smiling and a practiced blush touched his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry for my previous tone, I'm always a little cranky in the morning. Can I get you any coffee officers?"They both declined, but the man seemed a little more relaxed, if not still very stone face, and the woman was clearly founding them too adorable for words. Following them as they moved through his apartment looking from room to room, Tony felt uneasy as they opened the guestroom. Looking at the rumpled bed with a frown the man turned his gaze to the two still tangled men.

"Who was sleeping here?"The tone of the male officer was full of suspicion and even the woman officer looked like she couldn't believe the couple would lied to her. Tony didn't even had time to come out with a convincing lie as Bruce turned his head away to hide a roll of his eyes from the two officers. But to them it must have looked like Bruce was shy and hiding a truly impressive blush from them. The blond woman looked about to explode from her gushing at the cuteness of it all, as Bruce turned his face back toward them looking sheepish and small. 

"That...hum...that would be me actually."Looking at Tony with open adoration, Bruce kissed his cheek."We've just started going out together and...hum...I asked Tony if it would be possible for me to sleep over for the night, but...we’re not yet..."

If he could have Tony would have applauded the performance. It was a true thing of beauty to see Bruce shuffling from one feet to the other, hiding his face against Tony's hair to hide the fact that he couldn't blush on command like the genius. The blond woman was having the time of her life looking at the both of them looking absolutely adorable and the man was starting to look quite bored of it all. 

"Well it would seem that the reports were indeed wrong and we are sorry for having intruded on you this early Mister Stark and...?"

"Banner, Bruce Banner."The man nodded at them both and pulled his partner out of the apartment with one final apology. Once the door was close on both of them, Bruce sighed unhappily his whole face shifting back into its normal state.

"You mister are very evil."Bruce looked a little worried, Tony couldn't understand why, but he pulled the taller man closer kissing him good morning."Thank you love...where's Clint?"

"In the closet, but I'm sure he'll come out soon enough."Gaping at the obvious gay joke, Tony chuckled softly. Bruce tilted his head back with two fingers holding his chin up, a pose that was getting more and more natural for the both of them. His lover was looking at him with a serious look in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn’t ask if I though I didn't have too, but why were there cops at your door this early in the morning, because the reason they gave you was flimsy at best."Trying to look away, thumb and index on his chin kept his gaze locked with his lover, Tony sigh in defeat. This had been a problem between him and his ex-boyfriend, but he wouldn’t lie to Bruce.

"So, Clint's father might, maybe not be the father of the year that one would expect him to be."Bruce nodded slowly clearly picking up the subtext of the genius words."Clint came in one day with a limp, it wasn't much but I started to notice more and more little things as time pass and I started to offer refuge when he needed it."

"And then?"

"That's it, I let him sleep in my guestroom, make him breakfast on weekends and make sure he has a refuge when he needs one."Bruce was frowning and Tony simply knew what the next question would be.

"What about calling the cops, like someone has clearly done when they thought you were sleeping with an underage teenager."Tony sighed, resting his arms around Bruce's neck, happy that he was still holding his chin and that his other hand was caressing his hips ridding his shirt higher.

"I would, I totally would, if not for one very little, very annoying little pesky detail."As Bruce frowned down at him, Clint walked in the room making a beeline for the coffee machine. With a sigh the genius looked over the teenager."Only one cup Clinty, I am not repeating the scenario we had last time, you climbing the walls and me chasing you with a broom!"

"Ah freaking ah! Morning Mister Banner!"

"Morning Clint."The teenager took his mug away with him snatching a box of muffins on his way out and giving his professor a cheeky smile and an eyebrow wiggle. Clint had been there during many mornings the teacher had had with his ex-boyfriend and knew that Tony quite liked Bruce, so he obviously had no problem with finding the two men in each other arms. Bruce however was not letting this go and poked the teacher side getting his attention back to him.

"Little pesky problem?"

"Ah yes! We were talking about that weren't we?"

"Tony, speak."The warning was clear and he couldn't avoid it.

"Clint's father is a very respected detective."At the surprise in Bruce's gaze, Tony nodded as he saw the realization of all that this simple fact implied."Any complaint made against that man is conveniently lost or ignored AND the little show you have just seen happens every so often with very increasingly flimsy complaints from non-existent concerned neighbors."

"Anything else I should know in case we have another visit?"Tony looked up in surprise. Bruce didn't seemed pissed or angry, he was calmly staring at him with a soft little smile.

"You’re not going to try and convince me to try the police again or try anything other than letting one of my student hide in my guestroom?"He had heard them all from his ex, they had had fights about it, they had had very loud and almost violent fight about Clint, but it had been a subject that Tony wouldn’t simply fold on. He had been ready to fight Bruce on it too, but the man was looking at him with open adoration and acceptance.

"Why? You are protecting a young man, doing it against every one's advice and clearly it's working since this young man seems healthy and happy. All I'm asking is, that if you need any help again, you come to me, okay?"Words couldn't pass the professor throat, here was a man supporting him, accepting his maybe a little bad choice in life pass as normal and acceptable. Not knowing what to say he did the one thing he could do, jumping the man right than and there. Circling the man’s waist with his legs, crashing their lips together and taking hold of those salt and pepper curls, Tony's answer was very enthusiastic.

"I want pancake and....oh my god my eyes!"Chuckling as Bruce turned them both toward the scandalized teenager, Tony stuck out his tongue before sticking it back into his lover mouth. Right now he couldn't care less about their audience as he was very busy claiming his lover’s mouth. 

"Shut up Barton."Bruce chuckled, hiding his face in the genius’s neck as he placed Tony back on the floor. Moving away probably to find a t-shirt, which was such a shame, the teacher turned to see his student grinning at him with his elbow on the counter."What?"

"Pancake?"With a snort, Tony wiggled his arms around, pointing for the teenager to get the ingredients out still trying to understand how the younger man could still be hungry after clearly eating a whole box of muffins. With a final flutter of eyelashes Clint started pulling out the ingredients and helping Tony make the pancake mix. As Bruce came back, Clint handed him a mug of coffee and gave one to Tony turning the radio on and humming to whatever was playing. Looking at it all, Bruce sipping his coffee next to him, with an arm around his waist like the very idea of not touching Tony was ludicrous. Clint singing as he melted the butter in the pan his hand asking for the bowl with the pancake mix. Him standing in the middle of it all and it was all so...domestic.

Smiling, Tony kissed Bruce cheek and happily complied when the taller man took his chin between his fingers and took his time for a much more slow and passionate kiss. He could easily get use to this.


	4. Please don't stop loving me

Bruce really wasn't one for signs or even karma. He didn't believe in fate handing him a perfect moment to grasp before they disappearing in smoke. But as he looked at the text and picture Tony had just sent him, he had to at least reconsider his opinion on a perfect moment handed by fate. Here he was in the middle of the afternoon, stuck at work and looking at the most perfect moment he could have ever asked for. Apparently the experiment the teacher had been supposed to do this morning with his class, the very explosive one from Romanov, had been a little more explosive than expected. On the picture Tony could be seen with his hands in the air in a victory sign, behind him the school yard was full of pink foam covering his students and a very pissed looking Loki. Tony had foam in his hair, his lab coat looked soaked in the bubbly explosion and he had the biggest grin on his face Bruce had ever seen. The best part of it all was the text he had received flashing in bright color under the picture (he could only guess Clint had been the one taking the picture since he couldn't see the young blond anywhere in the picture).

_-_FIRST TEACHER TO EVER GET DETENTION ALONG WITH ALL HIS CLASS!!!!_-_

WIth a smile, Bruce saved the picture in his phone and thought for a moment. He had been thinking more and more about Clint's father and how to get to him. If he had been single like he had been before, he would have gone after the man days earlier and he would already have been a thing of the past. But now he had to take his lover into consideration and if at all possible the young student under his lover's care. So he had been planning, but waiting, waiting for the right moment to strike without placing any of them into the police radar. He wasn't stupid, he wouldn't leave any trace behind, but killing a detective would raise many questions, they would be very thorough in their search for a suspect and their closest suspect would be the man who had been protecting the detective’s son. So he had had to wait for a moment where he was sure his lover would have a solid alibi, something with a lot of witnesses that couldn't be ignored. The first teacher to ever get detention with all his students for a sizable pink foam explosion was the best alibi Bruce could have ever hoped for.

It was easy to slip out of the building, he had done it many time before. After working so many years in the same building he knew which corridor to use to avoid all the security cameras, knew which stairs to use and which exit door to push open so no alarm would go off. Moving along the wall to his motorcycle parked in its usual spot away from any camera, where he always left it, he drove away into the afternoon traffic. It was actually quite easy to know where a detective might be; if you impersonate the right person any concerned secretary would give you the needed information. The information would of course always be quite vague just confirming the man’s general location, but than again quite easy to spot. All officers had very easy to spot cars, that they all unfortunately though were very hard to identify. So as Bruce turned the corner and passed a very easily identifiable police car, he continued on and parked a little farther away. Looking around Bruce’s instinct came to the surface as he realized he was quite close to Tony's apartment building. He had to give the man credit, if the killer had been hunting after Tony Stark he would have used this exact same tactic to gain information on his personal life. In the middle of the afternoon nobody really paid attention to people walking around, thinking that the sun being up meant that the criminals were all still asleep. Take the sun away and anyone walking in a dark street looked like a criminal. Passing the car and seeing no one inside, Bruce moved on now knowing where to look. Exactly in the corner where he had seen the cigarette amber night's before, he spotted the hunter. 

The man wasn't much, an old suit that showed how much weight he had lost, cigarette burn on his fingers, dirty white blond hair, wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that showed how much the man had scowled in his life. He looked on the edge, his gaze flicking toward Tony's apartment with unease, his hand going to his waist. That tell tale move was enough for Bruce to see red. This man was ready to kill, his mind had been set on the task and his body language read loud and clear that he wouldn't go back on his decision. Taking out a syringe from his pocket he silently came behind the man, only just stopping himself from cutting his throatright than and there. He could have, it would have been a simple move, cutting and letting the life slip from this monster’s gaze. But they were too close to Tony's apartment, too close to where his lover lived. All the accusation would fall on the professor with or without any witness, if he did anything this close to his home. So as soon as he was close enough, he plunged the syringe needle into the man’s thick neck and smiled sweetly at the hunter as he whirled to face him in surprise. 

"WHAT!?!"Even the detective’s voice was slimy and unpleasant. 

"Good day Detective Barton." The man's eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground...hard. As if Bruce would do anything to soften his fall. Dragging and kicking the unconscious man behind a dumpster after picking his pockets, Bruce went to get the detective’s car. Picking the man to stuff him in his own car trunk, Bruce pulled into traffic and as far as he could from his lover’s apartment. He had planned all this, had already envisioned what he wanted to do and now that he could he could feel the beast inside him purring in anticipation. Pulling in behind an abandoned factory, he went to open the rusty door and parked the car inside. Everything was ready for the good detective. The chains had been attached to the ceiling, his knifes hidden in an old rusty machine away from prying eyes and he even had a chair so he could sit waiting for his victim to awaken. Tying the detective’s feet together and hooking them to a metal hook, Bruce pulled on the chains so the man was hanging upside down and sat to wait. It wasn't long, not for a man used to wait immobile for long periods of time, before the detective started moving around struggling. His victim’s hands were tied behind his back, his face going a little red from hanging upside down and his eyes hard as they fell on the killer smiling sweetly at his victim. 

"Who the hell are you?"Bruce had to make a little sound of disapproval at the man’s rude tone.

"I did say good day to you earlier on Detective Barton; it would only be proper of you to answer in kind."

"Go to hell!"With a sigh Bruce moved to his feet tapping his knife to his leg in a tune he alone knew. The detective gaze was following the knife worry finally showing on his face."Seriously who are you? What did I do to you?"

"You've seen me, you wouldn't be a very good detective if you hadn't."Barton's gaze moved to him and this time really studied him. The sneer that appeared on the detective’s face was barely tolerable to the killer, but at least he now knew who he was.

"You’re that queer boyfriend, the new one. At least the last one had the good sense of leaving that crazy lunatic!"Bruce hummed softly nodding.

"I am indeed Tony's lover, a pleasure to meet you Detective Barton."

"Just untie me! You don't have the guts to go through with this and I'll let your boy alone!"Bruce had to laugh at that. It was a melodious sound, very sweet. When he looked back at the man dangling upside down his face was serene, the monster inside begging to be released. 

"I'm sure you've seen my work detective you shouldn't doubt my so called gut."The detective was staring at him frowning. Smiling sweetly Bruce loomed over the man pressing the blade of his knife against the man neck."I do believe your colleagues have given me a charming little name, Hulk if I'm not mistaken."

The detective’s eyes grew wider and wider as Bruce nicked his neck simply to see a little river of blood trickle down the dangling man’sface. Barton stayed quiet as Bruce returned to his chair, savoring the moment."Normally I do not bother with cops, they are too high profile and don't provide the anonymity that I so adore from my usual prey. But you, detective, simply couldn't keep yourself away from my radar. Going after the man that is mine, beating the sweet little teenager that his your son and now planning my lover’s murder. It simply could not be avoided anymore."

"I wasn't..."

"Lying will only make your torture more painful, the truth will make it less so."His victim glared at him, but refrained from speaking again. Humming approvingly the killer admired his work, before moving to his feet again and in one swift move cut his throat open. Stepping away so blood wouldn't fall on him, Bruce stayed until he was sure no life was left into the man and walked away. Sinking the car into the nearest meadow he came across after wiping away any trace of his presence, Bruce walked to a nearby restaurant, called a taxi, and made his way back toward town. Having the taxi drop him away from Tony's apartment, Bruce walked back to his motorcycle and drove back to work with a smile on his face. 

He was only just sitting at his desk when his boss walked in asking for some files. He still didn't believe in signs of fate, in the universe handing him gifts. But as he gave the files to his boss and made sure to talk about all the work he had been doing all day, he could only smile as he seemed to have chosen the perfect day to perform the perfect crime. At the end of the day, as he made his way to pick-up his lover, he couldn't even think on one thing that could make his day better. But as he was about to walk toward the school he spotted his lover in the coffee shop facing the blond that was usually there before he had meet Tony...with a furious looking Loki next to his lover. Entering the coffee shop, Bruce looked to Loki who had whipped his head around at the sound of the door opening and knew something wasn't right at the look on the man face. Tony's shoulders looked tense, his back rigid and he hadn't even looked behind him when Bruce had came in. 

Moving to Tony's side, Bruce circled his waist with one arm and smiled as his lover’s body melted against him. As soon as the teacher’s head turned toward him, Bruce swooped in and kissed him deeply, loving the little purr that escaped Tony as his arms circled his neck. When they parted to breathe the look of pure evil joy on Loki's face was a little worrying, but not as surprising as the look of pure hatred on the man behind the counter face. Tony for his part was plastered to his side asking for comfort, which Banner was only to happy to give. Looking at Loki for answer, the slim man seemed only too happy to comply.

"I'm sure you remember Mister Rogers, Tony's ex."As the last pieces of the puzzle that was Tony fell into place, Bruce turned to the blond with a smile on his face keeping Tony in his arms and extended his hand in greeting.

"Bruce Banner, Tony's current boyfriend, pleased to meet you." 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3AM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The detention had turned into Tony and his students having to clean the pink foam still covering the whole school backward under Loki's supervision. Which basically meant that the teacher and his assistant had turned the whole thing into a huge game, with loud music and foam being thrown around by his students. It had been an all out war, won by the Lady Romanov team, as she had turned her army into a terrible horrifying force not to be reckoned with. Surrender had been asked and after looking into a now very clean field, he had released his students to go back home. Loki looked pristine hours later in his clean clothes, the traitor always had clean clothes hidden somewhere, and Tony was dressed in pink tinted pale jeans and an oversized hoodie belonging to his ex. Tony couldn't remember why he still had the damn thing stashed in his lab supply closet, but it was the only clean piece of clothing he had been able to find. Knowing he had some clean clothes somewhere in the coffee shop, Loki had followed him in. They had both frozen as they saw that it wasn't Thor behind the counter but Steve. The tall blond was smiling at them looking from one to the other with raised eyebrows. 

"Tony? Did you forget that I was coming back today?"All Tony could do was nod, he really wasn't pleased with his selective memory right about now. Loki on the other hand still had his wits and sharp tongue.

"So how was your honeymoon Rogers?"His assistant voice was dripping with sarcasm; Steve looked surprised at the tone.

"It was lovely, we had time to see all the sights, had..."Loki held out his hand stopping the lovely speech and glaring at the blond in hatred.

"Read the mood blondy, I don't care about your life or love life, as always it is a great displeasure to meet you, please go away again, but this time don't come back."Steve glared right back and Tony was miserable. He could feel his self-esteem going down, his self doubts clawing at his heart, his brain making him feel like the dumbest person ever, he felt like the miserable man Steve had turned him into when he had left him. Tony had really thought that some time away from his ex would help, that he could come to grips with the wedding, with the break-up, with the self hatred the blond had made him feel. But it was all coming back, smashing into him at full speed and it hurt more than he thought it would. Loki and Steve were glaring at each other, snapping vague insults that were rapidly escalating in sarcasms on his assistant’s part. He was lost in his self pity, so absorbed in his self hatred, that he jumped a little when a warm arm circled his waist. Looking up he was kissed by soft lips and his arms automatically went around the familiar neck. His whole body tingled happily, his doubts evaporating as he looked into adoring eyes and a saw the soft smile on Bruce’s lips. Loki introduced Steve to Bruce and Tony was surprised as his lover held out his hand with a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Bruce Banner, Tony's current boyfriend, pleased to meet you."Steve looked very displeased, but still held out his hand to shake. Bruce stepped back pulling Tony even closer making a great show of being the teacher’s partner. 

"Pleased to meet you, have you been with Tony long?"He jumped a little at the judgment in the blond’s tone. So Steve could get married after less than two months of being in a relationship, but Tony couldn’t have a new partner? But to his surprise instead of being offended Bruce looked quite pleased, kissing the teacher’s forehead.

"Not very long no, but long enough to know he is quite a jewel that I was ever so lucky to find."The little jab at his ex was absolutely exquisite and he could see from the corner of his eye how much Loki was enjoying the little display. Tony was pretty sure that his assistant was only one jab away from applauding Banner.

"You certainly seem comfortable together."Steve tone was turning a little angry, as Bruce choose to ignore the blond all together, kissing the teacher’s cheek and turning Tony in his arms so he could rest his head on the taller man’s shoulder."Very comfortable."

"Really? How nice dear, since it’s my first time dating a man."Tony’s head snapped up looking at Bruce with raisedeyebrows. Now Loki really was applauding his lover. Bruce smiled at him caressing his back nodding.

"That doesn't sound very healthy."Steve was smiling now, clearly he thought he was being played, that Bruce couldn't be real and Tony was starting to question it all too. He had never really talked with Bruce about his past relationships, had never really thought about the possibility that he might be his lover’s first man. But Bruce shrugged turning a sweet, dangerously sweet, smile toward the blond.

"I was never really good with woman to start with, I guess I just needed to meet the right man to give me a good reason to come out of the closest."Tony knew, knew he had never talked to Bruce about what had happened between him and Steve, but that was golden. Loki seemed to think so to as he was now basically dancing with joy and the blond looked quite shocked gaping at them as Tony kissed his lover in passion. Just as Steve seemed about to say something a little brunette woman came out from the back store and came to stand next to the blond smiling happily.

"Hi!"Everything about her seemed sweet, her smile, her bouncy hair, her twinkly eyes, she was sweetness personified."I'm Peggy, Steve's wife, you must be Tony!"

Bruce and Loki didn't make a sound looking at the little woman. His assistant was back to silent glaring, but he looked much more relaxed than he had only moment earlier. His lover was looking from Steve to Peggy with raised eyebrows understanding lighting his eyes, but he still kept Tony close, so every thing was still alright. Tony turned into the circle of Bruce’s arms and faced the young sweet woman with a smile he couldn't have had on his face if his lover hadn't been there to support him.

"I am so pleased to meet you Peggy. I'm Tony!"

"I'm so glad to finally meet my husband’s best friend who helped him start this place."He saw Steve flinch a little at that, but Tony remained smiling. Loki seemed one step away from jumping over the counter and strangling Steve. It would be best for everyone if they all departed as soon as possible. 

"Well Mrs. Rogers."She giggled, right out giggled at that."It was truly a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid I've made some plans with Bruce here and really must go. I really hope we meet again soon, I'm sure we could exchange some very very juicy stories about our lovely Steve."

"Of course!"Steve looked quite pale at the idea of his ex-lover and wife sitting down to talk about him and would probably do every thing he could to make sure it would never happen. Bruce took the hint and made his goodbye’s, and keeping an arm around Tony lead them outside. Loki was right there behind them jumping happily andonly just stopping himself from laughing. As soon as they were far away enough and standing next to Banner's motorcycle, Loki actually hugged the both of them. 

"I adore you!"Then turning to Tony he kissed his cheek."I'll see you tomorrow, its Nick experiment tomorrow, so much fun to come."

Loki clapped Bruce on the shoulder laughing and than moved away leaving both men alone. As soon as Loki was out of sight Bruce turned him so he had the motorcycle behind him, almost sitting on it and his lover placed both arms on each side of him trapping him and looming over him.

"Please explain to me why your ex is presently married to a woman."Tony opened his mouth, closed it again and than simply gaped at his lover. Bruce chuckled softly and kissed his nose."Breathe Tony, I'm not mad, I just want to understand."

Breathing in deeply, Tony rolled his shoulders and looked to Bruce to see that he was indeed quite calm, waiting patiently."I'm sorry, so, so sorry that you had to see all that, it's really not how I wanted you to find out or how I wanted to explained it to you and..."

"Breathe, still not angry, just want to understand dearie."When Bruce didn't protest as Tony wrapped his arms around his lover waist and leaned over until their forehead were resting against each other the teacher calmed himself with a deep breath. 

"Okay, I started going out with Steve two years ago. He was hiding his homosexuality coming from a very Christian family and all. So he was never one for big displays of affection and all in all I was okay with it all since I though we loved each other equally.''

"Am I right to assume that assumption was wrong?"Tony nodded softly, rewarded with a kiss as this was visibly hard for him to talk about.

"He liked having a lover, as long as I stayed hidden and was ever only presented as his best friend and roommate to every one around. Loki hated him at first sight, I should have known right then and there I was screwed. We bought the coffee shop together, I thought it would be a new chapter in our life, that he would be more open, but my illusions were shattered quite quickly. As soon as the papers were signed he announced to me that his parents wanted him to marry his high school sweetheart and give them grandchildren. He asked that I stay in the apartment over the coffee shop and that I be his lover on the side once he was married."Bruce pulled back, a frown on his face clearly displeased, but not with him.

"Why in the hell did you agree to look after the shop while he was on honeymoon?"

"I'm a nice guy?"Bruce frown wasn't judgmental, but Tony knew he couldn't lie on this."I never gave him an answer, I never said I wouldn't, I just let him go and said I would look after the shop. I mean I love the place, its close to the school and I get to see my students more often."

"You’re too much of a good teacher to be real dear."Tony hummed softly nodding, he truly loved all of his kids, even that annoying little brat that was Nick Fury."Did you give him an answer today?"

"...no."Bruce looked disapproving."I was still thinking about it, I..."

"I'm not sharing dear."

"I'm not asking you too!...if you'll still have me?"Bruce only answer was to kiss the life out of him, crushing Tony against his chest. The kiss was possessive, telling the whole world who the genius belonged to. Tony melted against him, completely dazed as Bruce strapped a helmet on his head and pushed him so he was sitting behind his lover. Wrapping himself tightly around Bruce Tony knew he had a dopy smile on his face, but couldn’t care less, his lover wasn't judging him or leaving him and was actually driving them toward his apartment.

They stopped to get some food, happily letting Bruce order for the both of them and staying next to his lover enjoying the way the taller man couldn't keep his hands away from him. As they parked and made their way to his apartment, Bruce used the time in the elevator to kiss and bite his neck leaving red marks on ownership all over his neck. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator Tony's arms were filled with a distress teenager clinging to him and looking very panicked.

"Clint, sweety what's wrong?"The blond teenager had his head hidden in his neck, Bruce was staying close looking on with a frown and two officers, the same one's that had been there that famous morning were waiting for them at the door.

"Someone killed my dad."


	5. You always did what's good for me

Sitting on a hard plastic chair in the police station lobby, Bruce looked around, waiting for his lover to be done with the pointless interview he had been dragged too. Pointless in the fact that the teacher had pictures and video of him that had been taken by his students showing him throwing pink foam of being attacked by Natasha Romanov army armed with foam. All in all he had the best most obvious alibi a person accused of murder could ever dream off. Clint and Loki had the very same proof of innocence in video and photo form so it was really all quite pointless. The female officer had turned to him for questioning, but Bruce had happily given her his boss’s phone number and she hadn't came back after hearing from his boss that he had been slaving at his desk all day. He had plastered an angelic look on his face, as he sat on the hard plastic chair looking around looking as small as he could. 

Tony had had to tell them that he had been the one to hide the teenager once Clint had revealed the abuse he had sustained from his father. The look on the female officer had been heart breaking and she had almost been cooing at the teacher as the blond teenager hugged his teacher for comfort. Even Loki had been called for interrogation confirming all the information both Tony and Clint had given about the former detective. Bruce was humming softly to himself, generally enjoying seeing how the beehive craziness that was the police station worked. People were milling around, files going from hand to hand, people leaning against walls drinking coffee looking like zombies and all the officers that had rounded all of Tony's students to question them. All in all it was quite relaxing to simply let it all wash over him, as a giant blond with a hammer passed in front of him with a look of pure rage on his face. He watched with interest as the big blond walked with purpose into the police station passing Tony as his lover was making his way toward him.

"Thor?"The big blond stopped, ignoring the worried looks he was getting from the officers around them and stared down at the small whiskey brown eyed professor.

"Where's my brother?"With a mischievous smile on his face, Tony pointed toward a green door, behind which Loki had disappeared with a male officer only moments ago and kept on walking toward Bruce."BROTHER!"

"Sorry love, but would you mind very much sleeping over tonight?"Tony looked a little unsure, like he thought Bruce would leave him here. On the other hand, after finding out his lover was hiding a teenage from his abusive father in his apartment, meeting the super Christian ex-boyfriend and now the death of the abusive father, Bruce could see why the smaller man would think he would leave him. If not for the very little fact that he had much worse secret than his lover, he could have understood his lover’s worries. As it was he kissed the genius and smiled at him in adoration.

"Of course dear. Mind explaining to me the giant blond welding a hammer in a police station?"Tony looked over his shoulder as Loki was looking at his brother in fury and every police officer around had their hands on their guns looking very frightened. Turning back to Bruce with a shrug like the whole thing really wasn't that big of a deal, he nodded.

"Does the name Odin means anything to you?"The genius asked smoothly and Banner did have to think about it for a moment before the name rang a bell.

"The senator?"Tony nodded once again.

"The short version is, Odin's wife was told she couldn't have any children so they adopted Loki, it was all well and good, until the day she did get pregnant. The pregnancy was hard and in the end it cost her her life. Instead of blaming himself or his newborn son Odin blamed Loki for her death."

"That makes no sense at all, he must have been, what five or six?"

"Six. But grief doesn't need to make sense and he blamed Loki. The fact that he was adopted was thrown in his face all his life, his father treated him like shit, until Loki was of legal age and than he basically threw him out on the street. It was kind of a big scandal at the time, but Odin crushed it all." Looking at the big blond once more Tony smiled softly. "It took some time but Thor turned his back on his own father and chose his brother instead. I wouldn't say Loki is all that grateful about it, too little too late as he said once, but Thor is really trying to win his brother back."

Looking over as Loki was yelling at his brother, he could see a little smile at the corner of the blond’s mouth. The very fact that the dark haired man was talking to him at all, albeit yelling, seemed to please him to no end. When Loki spotted them, he turned his attention away from his brother and walked toward Tony with a look of worry in his eyes, Thor was right there behind him his gaze filled with adoration and protectiveness. Bruce couldn't help thinking that there might be much more than brotherly love in the blond’s gaze as he placed himself to shield Loki from the officers behind them, but he wasn't one to judge. From the look Tony gave him, the teacher seemed to think the same thing. Loki pulled the smaller man into a hug and finally seemed to relax breathing in deeply.

"God this is such a mess."Tony's face was smashed into the skinnier man chest, but he mumbled in agreement patting his friend back to be released."Do you know what will happen with Clint? I really hope they don't put him into the system; that would be a nightmare for the poor kid."

"Humm..."Tony was looking at Bruce from the corner of his eyes and keeping close to Loki's side."I might have filled some papers to get guardianship of Clint."

It wasn't that much of a shock to Banner. He had seen the way the teenager and the professor interacted together and he knew no one would threat the kid as good as Tony would. Loki did seemed surprised, frowning at his friend but made no comment, he knew how much the teacher loved the little blond. The dark haired man’s gaze moved to Bruce, a little glare in his eyes, daring him to contradict his friend’s wishes.

"Would it help your case if he was to move in with two responsible adults instead of just one?"He asked calmly, letting Tony come to his own conclusion. The smaller man’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Bruce like he couldn't believe he was real. Loki gave him a wide grin of approval.

"You want to move in? With me?"It was fast, he had to concede this, but he didn't want anyone else, loved spending time with Tony and the more time he spent in his own flat the less he enjoyed the silence and void. If moving in with Tony would allow him to keep the genius at his side, he could easily allow the presence of the blond teenager too, he was actually quite fond of Clint. The moment he nodded with a smile Tony was in his arms kissing him happily and wrapping his arms around his waist, he definitely wanted to keep this man in his life. 

"I'll take it you accept my proposal?"

"YES!"Tony was back to kissing him and Loki was smiling happily not even scowling at his brother when Thor moved closer to his side. They talked a little more, Bruce keeping Tony at his side at alltimes and when it was apparent that the police officers wanted nothing more than to see them gone, they left. Loki went with a happily grinning Thor after allowing the blond to walk him home and Tony wrapped himself behind Bruce as he drove them back to the teacher’s apartment. 

The moment the door was closed behind them Tony’s lips found his and he had the smaller man pinned between him and the door. There was no teenager in the apartment today, only them, and Bruce had every intention of claiming his lover. The teacher was letting out little sounds of pleasure as he bit and marked his neck into a necklace of red ownership marks circling the genius’s throat. Tearing his lover’s shirt away from his body, Bruce's hand explored the hard, muscular, and slightly hairy chest revealed to him. It was different than the time they had showered together, this was more possessive, wanting to touch every inch of his lover’s body. TurningTony's body around so he was facing the door, Bruce kneeled behind him pulling his pants down around the genius’s ankles. 

"Bruce?"Tony voice in the throws of pleasure was beautiful, all breathy and begging and all his.

"Shush dear, let me take care of you."Caressing the legs spread before him, Bruce kissed the genius behind his knees and up, pushing a little so his lover’s feet were further apart. He might never have had sex with a man before, but he was a man of science and had made some research on the subject. This he was sure Tony would enjoy quite a bit. Taking his lover’s ass cheeks in both hands massaging and caressing them, he heard a soft thumping noise and looked up to see that Tony's head had fallen on the door, his forehead resting on the cold wood. Spreading the cheeks apart to reveal a soft pink opening, Bruce pressed a kiss to it smiling at the little cry that escaped Tony at the first touch."If you make to much noise the neighbors will hear, love."

A little whimper escaped the genius and Bruce saw him bite his lower lips. With a soft chuckle he turned back to his task and licked his lover’s entrance. Tony's legs quivered but he stayed on his feet as Bruce did it again and again. Soft quiet little moans were escaping the genius as he tried to muffle himself but as he started pushing his tongue inside, the genius lost his battle and moaned loudly. Tony was pressing back into Bruce’s tongue asking, begging softly for more and he complied. Thrusting into the soft tight opening of muscles, he licked and teased, his hands caressing his lovers legs. When one of his hands came up to press behind the genius’s balls, the shout that escaped Tony was one of pure pleasure. Circling the base of his lover’s cock so he wouldn't come too soon, Bruce continued his slow torture, keeping his lover upright as he tasted and teased until the ring of muscle was gaping and slicked with his own spit. 

Bruce was still fully dressed, so he reached down to release his own hard and leaking cock, slipping it out as he moved to his feet. He was still wearing his jeans, boots, and leather jacket and couldn’t be bother to remove any of it, all his attention on the naked begging man before him. Tony was beyond words now, making small pleading noises as Bruce's hard member moved up and down between his ass cheeks teasing his lover into shaky little moans of needs. Guiding his cock to the genius’s entrance with a sure hand, he kept his other hand on the smaller man hips keeping him from thrusting back.

"Bruce...please."

"Its all right love I've got you."Ever so slowly not wanting to hurt his lover, but wanting him to feel the slight burn as he pushed into a still tight ring of clenching muscle, he started entering his lover.Tony’s head fell backward in a silent cry of pleasure and Bruce pulled him closer for a kiss. He claimed and bit at the smaller man mouth until his cock was fully seated never once releasing his lover hips, controlling the whole thing. Releasing Tony so he could breathe, the smaller man slumped forward against the door, his body only held up by Bruce's strong grip on his waist. Circling his lover’s waist with both hands Bruce pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside his partner and snapped back inside with a sharp thrust. Tony was a mess, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his hands trying to hold-on to the door and his voice hoarse as he begged and asked for more. 

Complying, Bruce moved faster always pulling out just until he was about to fall out of his lover and than snapping back in always brushing against the bundle of nerves that had Tony shivering and yelling in pleasure. As he felt himself coming closer to his own end, Bruce started thrusting harder and faster slamming Tony flush against the door and covering his body with his. His lover’s hard cock was brushing against the door with every thrust bringing him closer and when Bruce’s hand wrapped around him, his entire body shook in release. Bruce watched with avidity as the door was painted white with come and pumped his hips faster as the smaller man tightened around his cock. Two more powerful thrusts and Bruce was coming, filling his lover with his come and biting on his neck on final time, this time tasting blood on his lips. They stayed still trying to find their breath as they slipped to the floor still connected together and Bruce keeping Tony close with a strong arm against his chest. He didn't want to move as his cock softened inside his lover, wanted to stay like this connected to this wonderful man naked in his arms. 

He rolled them to the floor, his cock slipping out as the lay on the floor, Tony on top of him lazy and half asleep. He hadn't needed to know if Tony was clean, he had had his lover’s blood tested and he had knew he was clean also not bothering to bring condoms. He hadn't wanted anything between them for their first time and Tony sure didn't seemed to have minded as he kissed his jaw lazily. They stayed were they were until the smaller man started to fidget as Bruce's come leaked from his still tender hole. Helping his lover up they moved to the shower, where a very pliant Tony allowed Bruce to wash him from head to toe leaning heavily against him. 

Later as they laid naked wrapped around each other in bed, Bruce playing with Tony's hair as the smaller man slept soundly next to him, he smiled softly. He loved this man, loved this man probably from the moment he had laid eyes on him and now he was his. 

"I love you."He whispered softly into his lover ears enjoying the way Tony nuzzled closer at the sound of his voice. Any one who would dare try and take away this man from his would pay a dear price. Tony was his, his lover, his partner, his for now and forever. Looking at the genius’s bare hand he started to imagine a ring on his lover's hand proclaiming who he belonged to loud and clear. He would have to start shopping for one soon. He wouldn't give it to the genius right away, he needed to move in first and make sure his place at his lover side was secured, but soon, soon he would have the smaller man wearing a ring.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3AM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Tony wasn't sure he could move. Bruce was wrapped around him in sleep like a giant octopus all his members keeping the genius as close to him as he could. It was quite nice and extremely adorable,especially after what had happened last night. But the teacher had awakened with a nagging little thought that wouldn't leave him alone until he did something about it. With all that had happened, the Romanov experiment explosion, the detention, seeing Steve again, Clint's father dying and the whole thing with Bruce, which was still quite nice all in all, he had completely forgotten his bag, which contained a load of tests he was suppose to grade and that was now still in his office at school. It was very annoying since he had planned to grade those test in his apartment, with Bruce for company, during the weekend. If he didn't, well just thinking about all the extra work, about the experiment he still had to prepare and the level of disappointment he would see in Loki's eyes would be epic and exhausting. So wiggling a little he found a passage through the tangle of his lover hold...he only had to exit the bed from its end and popped out feet first sliding to the floor with very little grace. Looking over, he saw that Bruce was still sleeping soundly having now wrapped his arms around Tony's pillow, but with a little frown on his face. 

Jumping into a pair of jeans, socks and converse, he was looking for a t-shirt but his eyes landed on the shirt Banner had been wearing the night before. Hard to resist such temptation and Tony slipped it on enjoying being surrounded by his lover’s smell. He did make it his own by rolling the sleeves to his elbows and opening the three first buttons and one look in the mirror showed the shirt falling over his body a little loosely, but very nice indeed. He better be careful or soon he would always be stealing his lover clothes...especially now that he would soon be moving in. 

A silly smile was playing on his face at the thought and Tony hastily scribbled a note to his still sleeping partner about going to get his bag to school and that he would pick-up breakfast on his way back. Placing the note on the nightstand on Bruce's side of the bed, yes he had decided that that side was Bruce's, he kissed his lover’s forehead and walked out. Stopping at the coffee shop at the corner of his street, he simply couldn't think straight before at least one coffee, Tony choose to walk to the school since the temperature was quite nice. Just as he was humming to himself, his phone started vibrating in his pocket and Tony absentmindly reached for it, half hoping it would be Bruce. One look at the angry face on the picture that was appearing on his phone he smiled, Loki was nice too.

"Hey sunshine!"There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the line and Tony frowned."Loki?"

"Why.are.you.awake?"His assistant’s clipped tone was hilarious and Tony chuckled. Looking at the time Tony outright laugh, it was indeed quite early and normally the teacher wouldn't move a muscle at this hour.

"Something on my mind wouldn't let me sleep. Wasn't I supposed to answer my phone when you call or did the rules about that changed again?"

"I called to speak to you, but..."Tony could easily finish that sentence since he knew Loki so well.

"But as you heard the phone ring and ring you decided it would better to leave a message and you hoped I was on my regular schedule sleeping like the death."Loki hummed in agreement not about to give reason to his lunatic of a boss, such a sweetheart. 

"Thor slept over."It was clear Loki wasn't even sure he wanted to talk about it, but Tony had answer so he would talk.

"Oh!"Maybe finally...

"On the sofa you imbecile!"

"Oh."Well it was progress at least, last time Thor had tried to stay over he had been chased away by his brother shouting obscenities in an obscure language.

"I wanted to quick his sorry ass out...but after all that happened yesterday I just...it felt nice to have him over."

"Oh?"He really would need a second coffee soon, his speech was on the same level as a small child.

"I did insult him all night, but he just...stayed there smiling like the complete goon he is. I really don't know what to do with him now."

"Humm...oh?"He gulped down the rest of his coffee, his brain needed it burning liquid or not. This conversation needed all his faculties and from the growl on the other end of the line Loki was very close to hanging up on him."Do you still want him gone?"

"If he stays I'll have to feed him."And the big blond would die from Loki's terrible cooking skills. 

"Just force him to invite you out for breakfast since he slept on your sofa, as a thank you for offering him hospitality."Just a little manipulative and included a free meal, Loki would love it.

"Oh! That is actually quite good, then I don't have to bring him back here and I can just leave him at the restaurant while he pays the bill."Okay his assistant was a much more evil man than he was. He wasn't ashamed to point it out either.

"I'm officially calling it your a super villain set on destroying the world."His assistant did laugh quite evilly right on cue. Why was it that the people that cared the more about him all had this kind of dark side to them and the nice one all ruined his life. Loki was evil period, but Tony absolutely adored him and Bruce could be quite manipulative like he had shown with the two police officers, but never toward Tony. Even Clint the little bastard could be quite a prick when he wanted to, but always adorable when he was with Tony. Steve on the other hand had been this nice, gentle Christian man that turned out to be a total bastard, very bad for his well being. He would have to test his theory, maybe if he was ever mugged he should try making friends with his attacker?

"Tony?"

"Sorry thinking about befriending a mugger."Loki didn't even comment, used to his boss’s mind bringing him to very weird conclusion about his life choice's, still it was his assistant’s job to pull him back when his mind got off course.

"Don't befriend dangerous people Tony you already have me...OH! I think Thor is waking up, gotta go!"

"Have fun or your none-date!"

"SHUT UP!"Then Loki hung up on Tony's laughter. Looking around, he realized he was standing right in front of the school and smiled. The phone call had been a great distraction. Looking on the other side of the street he caught a glimpse of a blond head busying itself preparing the opening of the coffee shop, so he hurried up the stairs not wanting to see his ex today.

He was happy, feeling relaxed and just a little like he had had the best workout of his life. Hands in his pockets humming happily he walked into empty corridors to his office thinking of Bruce with a small smile on his face. The night before had been...something new. He was used to his lover taking what they wanted for him not really caring about his own pleasure. But Bruce had been all over him, touching him, claiming him, making sure Tony found his pleasure before his, it had been...fantastic. He still feel owned, but in a nice way, like he had someone caring about him and wanted to keep him forever. He had undid the three first buttons of the shirt so the world could see the ring of red hickeys around his neck, proclaiming quite loudly that he was taken and quite happy about it. Dancing the rest of the way to the office, Tony slipped inside his office, grabbed his bag without pause and was walking back toward the exit still half walking half dancing. His phone started to vibrate again and he looked to see Bruce sleepy face, a picture he had taken on one of Banner's sleepovers. He didn't even have time to say anything before Bruce's worried voice filled his ears.

"Where are you?"

"School. I had to pick up my bag...didn't you read the note?"

"Yes, but I'm on my way to meet you and I wanted to know where I could find you."The smile Tony had been wearing on his face grew larger as he pushed the door opened with his hip and walked into the morning sun.

"You didn't have to love, I was coming right back."

"That's the second time I wake up in your bed without you next to me, can I ask that a third time doesn't occur?"Chuckling softly at Bruce being all proper when he clearly sound worried, but still giving Tony the chance to argue, he shock his head in fondness.

"Sure I'll wake you up next time...even if I only need to make a trip to the bathroom?"Bruce huffed a little laugh.

"You definitely should since I could turn that trip into a shower for two and more."A flush touched the teacher’s cheeks at the pure sex in his lover’s voice and was about to answer when his phone was taken away from him and smashed against the wall. 

"HEY!....Steve?"His ex lover was fuming standing in front of him and took hold of his arm pulling behind the school and away from view."Steve! Steve let go right NOW!"

The big, much stronger blond pushed him hard against the brick wall, he felt it quite strongly and knew there would bruises on his back tomorrow. His bag fell to the ground at the impact and than Steve was looming over him looking very very angry. The worst thing was Tony knew this face, this was the face his ex-lover had every time he thought Tony had done something just to piss him off. This time though he had absolutely no idea why it was directed at him, they weren’t even together anymore.

"What the hell Steve!?!"

"What was that the other day?"Very very angry and Tony still had no idea why.

"What? What are you even talking about?"A strong big hand closed over his wrist keeping him where he was and Tony knew from experience it was better not to fight the hold or his wrist might get broken. So he stayed unmoving looking at the blond with calm eyes trying to understand.

"That man you were with! The one that kissed you like he owned you!"

"My boyfriend?"The grip on his wrist tightened and he winced at the pain.

"I'm your boyfriend!"Since when? No seriously...

"Since when? You left me Steve, you got married to.a.woman."The blond just seemed ready to explode.

"You said you would wait, be my lover on the side, you belong to me, always had always will!"Tony knew his eyes were huge and that he was gaping but he couldn't help it. Steve was crazy there was no other explanation. Except he had never gave the blond an answer, well he could have it now.

"Did you really think I would accept to be your dirty little secret? To accept to be keep hidden so you could have me on the side and just live your happy fake marriage with your wife?"He might have, might have said yes, what felt like centuries ago, before he had meet Bruce. Bruce who wasn't ashamed of him, Bruce who kissed him in front of everyone, Bruce who cared about him, Bruce who was worried for him if he wasn't at his side. His sweet and tender Bruce, the man he loved."I was never yours Steve, I'm not an object to be owned and hidden when you’re done with me. If you want to hide who you are and play house with your wife, I won't be a part of it."

"You little shit. You'll do as I say until I'm done with you."Tony saw the fist being lifted, knew what was coming and closed his eyes, readying his body for the pain to come.

"I wouldn't complete that gesture if I were you."His eyes snapped opened at the familiar voice and looked over to see Bruce standing there...well he said Bruce. The man standing before him was a stranger. His lover was furious, his eyes flat, his voice even and calm, a fake kind of calm, a calm before the storm. In that instant with his gaze fixed on Steve, his lover looked like a cold blooded killer. The blond took a step back and Bruce advanced forward until he was between the both of them. A shiver ran through Tony's body as flat eyes turned to him and then...then Bruce's gaze turned sweet, adoring and loving. It was like a switch had been turned and his lover was back caressing his cheek and taking his wrist carefully into his hand caressing the appearing bruises. Bruce’s gaze moved over Tony's body looking for other injuries and finding none he seemed to relax letting out a little sigh of relief."Are you alright dear?"

"Now I am, thanks love."Looking over Bruce's shoulder, he saw Steve still angry, his fists at his side, but now all his attention was on his lover with murder in his eyes. Banner followed his gaze and sighed like he was disappointed in Steve. Ignoring the blond, his love took out a pair of earbuds and his ipod placing them in Tony's ears and looking for a song on the ipod.

"Tony, my love, can I ask you for a big favor?"Only able to nod, the teacher was looking from the ipod to his lover’s serious face,confused."Thank you, I want you to listen to the music and close your eyes until I tell you otherwise. Can you do that for me?"

"...why?"The music was already starting to fill his ears, but he could still hear Bruce's deep voice as his lover’s face was starting to change once more. Adoring, pleading eyes looked at him and Bruce leaned over pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Can you just trust me on this?"Tony nodded and music filled his hears as he closed his eyes. He trusted Bruce, couldn't understand it all, but in this he would trust Bruce. The music his lover had chosen for him was a series of very cheesy and adorable ballads about love. He listened to four of them, now lost in the music and his own bubble when a soft hand caressed his cheek.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw soft eyes and a small smile on his lover face. Looking around Tony couldn't see Steve anywhere, there was however blood on the ground and on Bruce's knuckles. He knew that if he asked, if he demanded the truth from his lover, he would have his answer. But for now he had one question that he needed to ask and one very important declaration to make. Pulling the earbuds out Tony looped his arms around this marvelous man that made no sense to him and at the same time meant the world to him.

"Is Steve alive?"He didn't know how such a small compact man could take down the giant Steve was, but there was no other explanation for the lack of blood on Bruce and his ex-lover absence. Steve simply did not give up that easily.

"Yes, for now. I did recommend that he not repeat today's incident if he wanted to keep on breathing, I do not look kindly on people touching my better half."Tony hummed approvingly. Searching his lover eyes he couldn't even find a glimpse of this other side of him he had just seen and aside from the blood on the ground he would have thought he had imagined it. 

"I love you."Bruce seemed very surprised at the statement, but kept Tony pressed against his chest searching his eyes. He didn't care about what he had seen, didn't care about what might be hidden into this man. Because right now, just as Bruce had revealed to him something dark hidden in him, he had used it to keep his lover from arm and...really that was all he could ask for. So he surrendered himself with evil people, they made his life better and he loved them for their dark side. Why would it be different for the man he loved?

"I love you too dear."As bloody hands pulled Tony closer, locking their lips together, claiming, possessive and so gentle, he simply couldn't care. This was the man who would stay at his side, keep him safe and would love all the things Tony thought made him imperfect. He had tried the perfect relationship with the man that seemed perfect, he much preferred choosing this relationship with a man he knew was flawed but didn't hide it from him."Lets go back home."

"Yes." 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-3AM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_One week later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Tony was lounging comfortably against his side going over the papers he had been given to fill so he could become Clint Barton’s legal guardian, Bruce had to sign some of them too. Looking over at Loki sitting on the counter and slapping Thor's hands away from him, the killer smiled softly. They had only just finished moving the last of his boxes into the teacher’s apartment and the brothers were arguing about what food to order. Of course all Loki had to do was pout a little and the big blond was giving in to whatever the dark haired man was asking. With a triumphant smile Loki took the phone and what looked like an Indian restaurant menu and started pacing, giving their order. Thor looked at him with loved filled eyes and walked toward the couple on the sofa. Bruce quite liked the big blond now that he knew him a little better and was silently rooting for him to finally break the dark haired man’s stubbornness with his puppy eyes. 

"How's the coffee shop Thor?"Tony was too busy frowning at the stack of paper in his hands to really pay attention as Bruce softly caressed his stomach keeping him calm. The big blond looked at him in surprise.

"Oh! You haven't heard? Steve is selling the place."Now Tony did looked up in interest, he was after all still owner of half of the shop. When the teacher asked about it, Thor shrugged."He'll probably contact you if he gets a seller."

"Why the sudden decision to move?"Bruce asked softly, seeing the worry in his lover eyes.

"From my understanding, Steve got jumped by five muggers and his wife is terrified of living in such a dangerous neighborhood and wants them to move back into their little town."Bruce and Tony were staring at Thor silently and Loki was back having place their order listening in interest.

"Five muggers?"Loki's tone was disbelieving.

"Or one very pissed off boyfriend."Tony mumbled under his breath. Thor didn't hear, but Loki's keen hears, probably trained by all those years at the smaller man’s side, picked up his mumbling and sharp green eyes turned to Bruce with raised eyebrows. Bruce shrugged and pointed to the white bandage covering his lover’s wrist in a vague movement. The dark haired man’s gaze turned sharp and angry, he gave the killer a little bow and dragged his brother away to help him start to unpack some box. 

Tony chuckled a little watching them depart and resettled himself against Bruce growling at all the stupid question the files were asking of him. Bruce looked at his lover with a fond smile. He hadn't felt his inner beast rise in the past days. He wasn't fool enough to think his darkness wouldn't ask for a life ever again, wasn't even fool enough to think he wouldn't end the month with a new prey in sight. But as long as he could come back to this home, to his lover and soon to their adopted teenage son, he was sure everything would be fine. So he took a pen and started filling his own files laughing at the angry little sound Tony made when he moved asking for a kiss as an apology for nudging the teacher out of his comfortable slump. Happily complying Bruce captured his lover lips and smiled at the little sight of pure happiness that escaped Tony as he melted against him.

 

 

Extra  
Songs Tony was listening to while Bruce beat up Steve (does explains a lot):  
1\. Love bites BY Def Leppard  
2.I get so lonely BY Janet Jackson  
3.I wanna be where you are BY The Jackson 5  
4.Have you aver BY Brandy

In that exact order!


End file.
